Long Week
by KMM
Summary: *New Chapter *Rory has a fight with Loreai and doesnt want to go back to Star's hallow, after her grandparents, Paris, Madeline, and Louise dont come to her rescue she must call Tristin for a place to stay.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first story so bare with me please. I think the plot will end up pretty good and all you TROY fans will love it. Please read a review I could use the criticism and help a lot. Thanks for the help!  
  
  
  
  
  
*RING RING RING RING *  
  
The coffee cup alarm clock was going off beside the bed in the back round. Rory rolled over in bed and reached around determined to turn it off without having to open her eyes. Once she was successful in knocking some pictures and books off the table she finally attempted to open her eyes.  
  
*6:31* her eyes shot opened She over slept, the bus would be at the corner in less then 15 minutes.  
  
"Shit" she mumbled to herself scrambling towards her feet and running to the closet. "This isn't real, its just a dream Rory, calm down" she closed her eyes and pinched herself. "Okay so it's not a dream and my life still sucks" she reminded herself. So just barley got her uniform on when she grabbed her backpack and books heading towards the kitchen.  
  
NO COFFEE!!!!  
  
This is unbelievable and cannot be happening. Lane and I aren't talking, there's no more Dean and I, Lorelai and I had a fight over Dad and Sherry, and not only am I late for the bus but I have no coffee.  
  
Yesterday had not been the greatest day for Rory, in fact in all of her sixteen years of living it would rate about five on the top ten suckiest days.  
  
She looked around and noticed no Lorelai. No big surprise, they had both been avoiding each other since last night. It was just so weird between them when they fought, it rarely ever happened but when it did they both hated it. It was like having no coffee in the world as far as they were concerned, and Rory was miserable.  
  
She got her things and headed out the door. The possibility of going to Luke's was out of the question, the bus was already there. So hurried on and sat near the back catching her breath. She couldn't even pull out a book she was so upset, she just sat down staring out the window. *well at least it's Friday * she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Chilton *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Rory, I love the new look. What are we trying out for the homeless person in the school play? Paris' screeching voice spoke. Rory wasn't in the mood for their normal banter today, she just wanted to get the day over with and go home.  
  
"Paris, I'm not in the mood" she said, shutting her locker and heading for class.  
  
Paris, Madeline, and Louise all passes each other looks with silent remarks and then headed to class themselves.  
  
First, second and third period was all a blur. Rory realized she didn't take notes or raise her hand once. Of course it didn't help having Paris and her little group snickering about Rory and her bad mood.  
  
She was actually happy to go to lunch, get away from everyone and just sit down by herself. If only it was that easy.  
  
"Daydreaming about me Marry?" came Tristin's voice.  
  
" No that would be called a nightmare" Rory tried to turn around in the hopes he would go away.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt" he said sarcastically " did someone not have their coffee this morning?"  
  
"Tristin I'm not in the mood just leave me alone" she pleaded  
  
He put up his hand in a defeated mo tion and back away. Rory was obviously in a bad mood, but why? He gave her a concerned look and then walked away. Rory was just glad that he left, her day was bad enough without having Paris and Tristin around.  
  
*RIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG* the last bell of the day went off  
  
Kids swarmed the halls meeting up with each other and talking about weekend plans. Rory pushed through the crowd to get to her locker and then again to get outside.  
  
The day had sucked and she didn't know how much more she could take of it. She didn't want to go home and have the hostility with her and Lorelai and she couldn't go to Lane's because things weren't good there either. Everything was just a mess and she felt everything and absolutely nothing at the same time. It was like she was numb but felt a piercing pain at the same time.  
  
Tristin spotted Rory sitting on a bench and toyed with the idea of going over to her. He knew she had a bad day and looked like she needed help but he knew they would just fight. He took one last glance in her direction then got into his car and left.  
  
Rory had made up her mind, she wasn't going home. She didn't want to cry or be sad, or continue the horrible day. She decided to get on the bus and get dropped off somewhere near her grandparents and hopefully stay there the night. Lorelai would be mad but at least there Rory wouldn't fight with anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Grandparents House *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*knock knock knock *  
  
Rory stood on the entry way and waited. She then let out a growl once she realized that no one was going to answer the door. They were probably on vacation or a business trip.  
  
She dropped her book bag and plopped down on the steps. Taking out her cell phone and a notebook with Chilton students' number on it from a project.  
  
She took a deep breath and dialed, first Paris, no answer. Madeline, no answer. Louise, no answer. What was she thinking it was Friday afternoon, everyone had plans. It's not like these people would come and get her or take her in for the night.  
  
She picked up her stuff and headed down the road. Downtown Hartford was less then 1 mile away from her grandparents house, she could walk around there for a while, anything to avoid her life right now.  
  
She took her time and scanned through book stores and antique stores. She knew they were all over priced and she wasn't going to get anything. She was just trying to keep her mind off things.  
  
She finally gave up around 7 p.m. and found a bench outside some restaurants and bars. The city was busy at night, but it was beautiful. Lights were blazing, music was blasting, and people were everywhere. She could probably sit there and just watch for hours taking In the new environment.  
  
However she knew she couldn't. Rory had still not come to her senses about going home. She made up her mind, she wasn't trying to make her mom mad or be rebellious. She just didn't want to go, she was peaceful right now. Her problems would jut have to wait until she was ready to deal with them.  
  
She got out her cell phone one more time, and did something she never thought would happen.  
  
" Tristin?" 


	2. Chapter2

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews so far!!!!! I got some really great ideas in my head and you'll be seeing alot of things happen in the next chapter I promise. I wrote this around 1 a.m. so don't hold anything against me please lol. Stick with it, and if your gonna take the time to read it ya might as well review it too!!!

Disclaimer: (forgot about this before) I don't own any characters from Gilmore Girls, just having some fun with my own ideas. 

Her words came out with a mixture of strength and hesitance. She wasn't turning back now though, she made up her mind. It didn't matter to her if she had to stay at one of her enemies' houses she wasn't going home.

He knew immediately who it was, he could memorize her voice anywhere. Nervousness, shock, fear, curiosity, and amusement all struck him at once. 

"Rory, yea hi" is all he could manage to say.

" I need a favor Tristin" her words made him melt. 

He sat on his bed and leaned back onto a pillow. It was great to hear her voice, but why was she calling?

" Um okay, what can I do for you?" he said as a smile spread across his face.

She had took a deep breath and asked if he would come pick her up. Now she was raising her voice against the crowd in the city. She stayed focused and continued saying she didn't have her car and she needed a ride.

"You mean you didn't go home?" he asked puzzled.

" No I'm still in Hartford, the city" she answered.

This was his chance, to spend time with Rory even if it was a car ride. He figured he'd ask questions later since she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Yea, I'll come pick you up, stay there" he got off the bed and grabbed the keys.

She hung up and sat there waiting like he instructed. In the next few minutes it began to rain. Soaking her clothes and books, but she didn't budge. It didn't register how cold the rain was, or that she was freezing. She just sat and watched all the people go by in search of shelter. 

Once Tristin got there he parked the car and got out in search for Rory. It had started to rain and he was already soaked. He walked up the sidewalks with the rain blurring his vision. * A coat would have been a really good idea* he thought to himself.

He stopped once he found Rory across the street outside one of many bars on a bench. Then concern struck, she looked horrible. Her clothes were soaked, her books were soaked, and she was just sitting there with a blank stare on her face. She was also outside a bar, where drunks were passing frequently.

Tristin automatically went into protective mode and hurried across the street. 

"Rory" he stood waiting for a response. 

She just stared as if in another world, no expression on her face. She looked hopeless and in a daze.

"Rory" he said bending down.

"Oh, hey Tristin" she said snapping back to reality.

He grabbed her book bag and threw it over his shoulder. She sat there still and silent, just watching him. They held eye contact for a moment as if frozen in time.

" Common lets get out of here" he said giving her a comforting smile.

He held out his hand and helped her up. They started across the street, darting past speeding cars. Side by side they walked to his car. He looked down at Rory; she was shivering and wrapped her arms across her chest hoping for some warmth.

Tristin switched the book bag to his opposite shoulder and covered Rory with his other arm, pulling her closer to the warmth of his body. First her eyes widened and she was ready to protest. Then she just felt a spark when he touched her, he was definitely built. She could feel the strength of his arms and instead decided to lean in closer.

He led her to the car and got her in. Momentarily saddened by the loss of her body next to his. The both sat there in awkward silence.

"Rory, let me take you home" Tristin reasoned thinking that's what she wanted.

" No Tristin please" was her immediate response.

Her eyes were electric blue he couldn't help but admire them. She sat there and just stared at him, almost a silent plead to do what she said.

" Okay, but Rory why not, what's going on?" he questioned.

She turned forward in her seat, and felt the tears coming on. She definitely didn't want to talk about it, not yet. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked purposely dodging his question.

Still cold and shivering she pleaded. He had a weakness for her, he knew she probably should go home since she was acting weird but he couldn't say no to her.

He turned the heat up and headed for his house. They pulled up to a huge mansion by Rory's standards. He could see her eyes get wide at the site of his house. They both got out and he grabbed her bag again, she just stood there in the driveway. Her hair was plastered down to her face, and her white shirt was almost so soaked it was see through, but she didn't care.

He put his hand on the small of her back in order to guide her to the front door. They both tensed up and Rory stared to blush. He got a chuckle out of the fact he had that effect on her weather she admitted it or not. She felt her cheeks get hot which wasn't normal. She walked while trying to convince herself she felt absolutely nothing, his hand was still on her back.

He got out his keys and opened the door. Tristin noticed the look on her face and stared at her amused.

"Tristin, are you aware of the fact you live in a mansion?" she said with a smile looking around the foyer.

The house was huge, the only one shes been in other then her grandparents that was this big. He just laughed at her amazement, she then turned to him to convince him of her previous statement.

"Seriously Tristin this could fit like 20 of my houses in it" she said.

"Well I can give you the grand tour if you want?" he said putting down her stuff.

The offer was tempting but she looked at both of them and had second thoughts. They were soaking wet and she didn't think walking through their house would be a good idea. He noticed what she was thinking and had forgotten all about their not so dry state.

"Or maybe some nice hot showers would be good?" he said looking at both of them.

She agreed and they both went up stairs. He had led her to a room down one wing of the up stairs. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She walked in and stood there in awe. 

There was a huge beg on one wall, covered in white. Then another huge wall covered with windows looking out onto there landscape. The walls had beautiful fairies painted on them in purple, green, blue, pink, and every other color you could imagine. She made her was over to the other side of the room and walked into a bathroom. It had a huge class shower, a tub the size or Rory's whole bathroom and mirrors across the wall. There was another door, which looked to be a walk in closet. It was one of those rooms that only celebrities have, and you can tell a lot of money went into. It was a girls dream room. 

" So did you decorate this yourself?" a huge smile came across Rory's face.

"Oh yea, because purple and pink are my favorite colors" he said sarcastically.

He loved watching her, she was like an angle. She didn't even have to try to look good; she was just perfect to him all the time. He scanned her profile one more time before heading to his own room to take a shower.

Rory went down the hallway looking for Tristin's room. It was so awkward being in the house, it was almost scary being in the hallway by yourself. She opened a few doors until she got to the last one of that hallway. It was about 5 rooms away from hers, she made sure to make a mental note in order not to get lost.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yea" Tristin questioned.

She took that as an invitation to come in, and opened the door. He was on the other side of the room putting a belt on. Rory tried to stay calm at the sight of a half dresses Tristin only a couple feet away. She was speechless and just leaned on the doorway for support. 

He looked up and noticed Rory looking him over from the other side of the room. He knew his lack of clothing was distracting her but he was in no hurry to get dressed. Once she realized he had caught her gaze, she tried desperately to look anywhere but him.

"Something you need Mary?" he said with his trademark smirk upon his face.


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Alrighty I'm back and with another TROY chapter. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are way too nice. Let me know what you think about how I have the characters, I'm not an experienced writer and probably way younger then you guys so any kind of advice would be nice, or am I doing okay so far? An idea just popped into my head while writing this but you'll have to wait till next chapter!!! As always if your going to take the time to read it ya might as well review it, please they're so much fun to read!!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing related to Gilmore Girls, except my own ideas. Because like any true Troy fan Tristin WOULDN'T have left.  
She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the minute; the red was creeping up her face.  
  
" Oh, sorry I didn't realize I'll just come back later" she managed, turning away.  
  
Hoping for a quick exit she started out the door. However her feet weren't moving fast enough, this was not the time for them to fail her either. What was going on with her? Tristin shouldn't be getting to her like this, the only feelings he makes her have are disgust and aggravation. So what was with the loss of breath and panicky feeling?  
  
" No its okay what did you need" he asked like nothing happened.  
  
" No really I'll just come back, I didn't mean to interrupt" she said trying hopelessly to leave again.  
  
" Well it isn't a big deal, I mean unless my lack of clothing is making you nervous?" he said raising his eyes suggestively.  
  
It took her a minute to think of a comeback to his cocky one liner.  
  
" Um, actually I didn't even notice" she lied.  
  
Rory was trying to act like it was no big deal, but she was failing. * Just calm down it's only Tristin here, don't screw up and just act normal* she reprimanded herself.  
  
Tristin wasn't fooled, he had already caught her checking him out. She had a nice comeback except her expression was lacking. He enjoyed when she was nervous and uncomfortable and moved closer.  
  
" So what did you need then?" he asked lightly.  
  
" Un.. well.. the thing is.." her mouth was failing her.  
  
Tristin was holding in laughter at the sight of Rory. His little Mary was at a loss of words because of him, weather she admitted it or not. By this time he moved in so there was less then a foot between them.  
  
" Something wrong Marry?" he asked innocently.  
  
Rory could smell the clean shower on him. He was practically on her as he spoke too. This only made her squirm and pull her bath robe tighter. Her eyes darted around the room for a place to go and their first spot was a huge bed. Totally opposite of what she was thinking * Common Rory get it together* she thought.  
  
" No I happen to like not forming sentences thank you" she said quickly " see the thing is I took a shower. A good shower by the way, nice temperature, not too hot not too cold. Plus it even had some really nice shampoo in there, some sort of pina colada or coconut scent. But anyway I sort of realized something" she moved to the other side of the room near his computer.  
  
He was just amazed by the beauty in his room, but put out by the fact she was moving away from him. This put a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"I sort of realized my lack of clothing, the Chilton uniform is soaked and to be honest I hate being in that. So I was actually wondering if you had any spare clothes and..undergarments" she couldn't believe she was asking this. " Did I mention it was a really good shower.." she went on.  
  
" So your not wearing anything under there?" he asked motioning toward to robe.  
  
Rory was disgusted by his cocky personality and sly smile.  
  
" Tristin" she said in a scolding tone.  
  
She had made a face and went to go leave the room in her disgust, why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes? He realized his mistake and got serious  
  
" Common Gilmore" he said, leading her down the hall.  
  
It was so like Rory to get nervous and embarrassed over things. One of her many endearing qualities as well as it being entertaining. He could listen to her go on and on for hours, her voice was like a music box. Silently holding in his chuckle he lead her down the hallway. They entered to a huge walk-in closet on their left, full of clothes. Tristin began looking for something a young 16 girl would wear, and tried not to be selfish.  
  
Rory was still a bit angry at his last statement. However was going to let it slide since he did look apologetic. She was also hoping it would take the attention of her lack of clothes, arguing about it certainly wouldn't help. Meanwhile she was amazed by all the clothes in the one closet, it was full of some of the most unbelievable things. There were gowns, tuxedos, jeans, t-shirts, everything you could imagine in all colors and sizes. The walk down the hallway had now given her time to gather herself up, and not be so.affected by Tristin. She didn't know what was going on lately but for the past couple hours' being near Tristin outside of Chilton was different somehow. When he wasn't being an *ss that it.  
  
" Well this is all I could find" he said handing something to Rory "I'll ask the maid to have things dropped off in your room tomorrow morning, we probably have some other things in storage" he added.  
  
Rory scanned the clothes briefly, and then was horrified by something she over looked. Tristin had just picked out her undergarments * this is not happening to me* she dreaded. Her thoughts were then interrupted  
  
" Thought you would look good in lace" he said playfully.  
  
" Well hopefully you have a good imagination, because you will never see me in just this" she said exiting the room.  
  
" Oh, don't worry I do" he said smugly.  
  
This had put a grimace on Rory's face and a smile across his.  
  
Rory had just then made a silent agreement with herself to keep on her game. All the stuttering, nervousness, and loss of words wasn't good. Comebacks are better then just being upset she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
Rory had checked herself for what seemed to be the tenth time in the mirror. Everything fit fine, and Tristin did have good taste in the outfit he picked for her. The terry cloth bottoms were light gray, something you would probably find at Delia's but was from some expensive boutique she reasoned. There was also a nice plan black T-shirt, tighter and more low cut then she normally wears though. Rory couldn't help but think if those were his intentions or not, she was still skeptical about all the lacy stuff she had already put on.  
  
She checked herself one more time and then scolded herself for doing it. Who was she trying to look good for? Certainly not Tristin, that just..wouldn't work out. Everyone knew that Tristin liked her but Rory was still naive and refused to see it.  
  
When she entered the rest of her room Tristin was just sitting on her bed.  
  
" Rory I'm not going to hassle you about what's wrong or ask you to talk about it but I do think you need to call your mom, she's probably really worried since you didn't go home" he said with a concerned look upon his face  
  
As much as he would like to think that she was there because she wanted to be he knew she wasn't. Rory was acting weird all day in school and she didn't want to go back to Star's Hallow for a reason. He knew something was wrong; he didn't know what but there was something wrong. Remembering the way he had found her in Hartford only hours ago had put him back into protective mode. And if she really wanted to stay here the night he was going to make sure that it would go smoothly. She was ignoring her problems now and he would just have to help until she came crashing down.  
  
" Yea I guess your right" she said weakly, putting a sad look upon her face.  
  
Rory had momentarily forgotten why she was here. Forgot about the fight with Lorelai, and about how she was probably worried sick. She even forgot about her and Lane not talking lately. She just wanted to be away from Star's Hallow tonight, but Tristin was right she needed to call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So did you talk with your mom?" Tristin asked re-entering the room.  
  
" Yea she wasn't there so I left a message and I'll call again in the morning too" she added vaguely " Tristin thank you" she blurted out.  
  
He walked over towards her sitting on the bed. Gently he moved closer and started rubbing her back. Tristin felt the tension in her back and heard her whimper. He also noticed her watery eyes and hopeless state.  
  
" For what?" he asked  
  
" Just for picking me up and letting me stay here" she said " Your parents are okay with this right?" she remembering to be polite.  
  
" Um well, they're not exactly here, out of the country actually on business" he said sadly.  
  
*His parents aren't home, okay not good, I'm home alone with Tristin in an empty house* her mind screamed at her. She had now truly realized the awkwardness of the situation. With other people it would be okay and normal, but this is Tristin. A Chilton student, who on a daily basis teases and argues with her. And now he was confusing her. Being all comforting and understanding, even a hint of protectiveness she sensed. She was all alone with Tristin.  
  
By this time she had begun to relax into the back rub he was giving her.  
  
Tristin noticed her processing the last bit of information he had given her and had to mention something to add humor.  
  
" Yea so it looks like it's only you and me Mary" this comment then cued his smirk.  
  
She grabbed her pillow and with one swift movement whacked him over the head.  
  
" Don't get any ideas DuGray" she said playfully but with a hint of seriousness.  
  
They both laughed, Rory just never seized to amaze him. Crying one minute and joking around the next, she was one of a kind. And totally unpredictable, that's what he liked about her most. She wasn't like the rest of the Chilton girls, they would be all over him by now. She was feisty and witty, truly beautiful.  
  
She dried some tears that escaped from her eyes; she didn't want to cry in front of him. She was giving him the benefit of the doubt but all her feelings for him weren't going to change in a couple hours. It was just her natural reaction, he was still the evil one and crying in front of him would only make her weak.  
  
Rory got up and started walking around the room admiring the paintings. Convincing herself the butterflies she felt at his touch were just her stomach acting up.  
  
He was taken back by her quick get away. What was he thinking Rory wasn't going to just fall in love with him in a matter of hours, like he had. Nothing in their past had been erased. However he tried to hide his hurt and pain and go back to normal Tristin.  
  
" So you look like you could use some coffee" he offered weakly.  
  
This went unnoticed to Rory, but the talk of coffee got her attention.  
  
"Oh, could I ever, I haven't had one all day" she whined " Tristin one more thing.. you should probably put a shirt on" she mentioned.  
  
" Why is it distracting?" he smiled.  
  
Remembering the pack she made with herself she bounced right back.  
  
"No it's just a bit cold and I wouldn't want you to catch anything" she simply, half lie half-truth in reaility.  
  
On her way to the exit she patted Tristin on the shoulder " Sorry to bruise your ego" she said sarcastically.  
  
He stood there and just smiled at her witty comeback, " you might just re- think that one day" he said, due to her comment about him not being distracting at all.  
  
She stood by the door waiting for him to get moving.  
  
" Alright one coffee coming up" he said heading downstairs.  
  
" Wait I'm coming with you" she said rushing after him, he moved fast.  
  
" I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away" he said sarcastically.  
  
" Actually I just wanted to make sure I get a big cup" Rory was barley able to contain her excitement at the talk of her java.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" God Gilmore, that's like your seventh cup" he said watching her in awe. " I knew you had a coffee thing, but I didn't know it was this serious" he said chuckling.  
  
" Well what can I say it's the best stuff on earth" she said setting her cup down.  
  
" I thought that was Snapple" Tristin said trying to be clever.  
  
" Ha" she said in disgust " False advertising, Lorelai and I already wrote an angry letter" she said as- a- matter-a-factly.  
  
He was glad they were back to some light bantering but it was getting late and it looked like they both needed sleep. Looking at his watch it was 12 and after a long week at Chilton and all his sports he was tiered. Rory also noticed the time and was ready for bed.  
  
" You think you'll be able to fall asleep now, or are you regretting the amount of coffee intake? He asked with a yawn.  
  
" ha regret coffee, I laugh at you" she said leading them upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
It was already 12:30 but Tristin couldn't fall asleep. Not with Rory just rooms away, he didn't have bad intentions like he normally would with anyone else. With Rory it was different and he wasn't going to mess it up this time. He just laid awake and thought about the day and about the girl who makes him smile. She was witty, down to earth, driven, and smart; a girl he had already lost many nights of sleep to.  
  
Tristin knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon and he just laid there imaging Rory sleeping like an angel.  
  
If only Rory was sleeping, her thoughts were elsewhere too. And sleep wasn't in the near future, but not due to coffee. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The reviews are awesome. I never got the need authors had for reviews, but I totally understand how they make your day. They make me so unbelievably happy!!! I tried to get some more Troy ness in here hope you like it, and there's much more to come. I was reading some stories last night and was amazed at how some authors are only on chapter 10 and already have over 100 reviews. So my new goal is to hopefully get half as many when I reach chapter 10, I'd appreciate the help!!!!! As always if you're going to take the time and read it ya might as well review it please.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on Gilmore Girls or have anything to do with the show  
Rory had that feeling of being tiered, but your mind is racing so you can't fall asleep no matter how hard you try. She had finally given up an excepted the fact that no matter how many times she closed her eyes, or rolled over it wouldn't happen. * As if my day wasn't bad enough, I just want to sleep* she groaned in frustration.  
  
She couldn't help but think about him. It's so unfair; he's all Chilton- bad-ass-Mr. Popular- egotistical- preppy-snob by day and then acts all Joe regular-kind-caring-semi-sweet-muscle-guy by night. Plus he makes good coffee, how unfair is that? You can't hate someone who makes you good coffee she thought. By this time Rory had gotten out of bed and was pacing around the room. ~Okay, and added to that he's causing me to lose sleep.~  
  
Rory had already traced the perimeter of her room four times, more exercise then she's ever done that early in the morning. Her scenery was starting to bore her and she went into the hallway. The only room she could remember was Tristin's, most of the other ones were too scary looking to go into this late. After toying with the idea to check-up on him she went back to her room.  
  
That lasted for all of about 10 minutes going back and forth, should I or shouldn't I? The last thing she needed was to walk-in on a half dressed Tristin, who knows what he wears at night? She had finally made up her mind to just stay put and she would hopefully pass out anytime now. The only reason she wanted to check up on him to begin with was to just see him. Maybe looking at him would help her sort some things out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1:02 a.m she looked at her clock. Enough was enough, and she once again padded through the hall. If she was going to be up she wasn't going to be in her room all alone she protested. When she got to his room she slowly opened the door, careful to not wake him. By this time her night vision set in and she could see pretty clearly, and he wasn't there.  
  
" Something you needed Mary?" Tristin approached her from the terrace.  
  
Rory let out a gasp and was frightened by Tristin. Her breath was racing and all she could hear was the blood flowing through her ears.  
  
" Tristin?" she asked shocked.  
  
" Well yea, who were you expecting to find?" he asked wide eyed.  
  
" You scared me half to death, what are you doing up?" she asked releasing the clutch she had on the doorway.  
  
" Couldn't sleep" he said simply " Wow, imagine what I could do to you if I was trying to scare you?" he said laughing at her by now.  
  
" Very funny" she said trying to gain her breath again.  
  
" What about you?" he asked reaching for the lights " Everything okay, or do you just wonder into peoples rooms all the time, not like I mind but.." he added sarcastically.  
  
" I couldn't sleep either" she said waving her head at him for his comment.  
  
" So since we both officially can't sleep and it's" Tristin checked his watch " 1:13 a.m. what do you suppose we do?" he asked suggestively.  
  
This was lost on Rory of course and she began to brainstorm. Only one thing popped into her head, Movies Night!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Alright so I got everything, Your kitchen is huge, it's like junk food heaven" she said smiling.  
  
Lorelai and her would only dream of their pantry like his on a movie night, it had everything and of course the most expensive of everything.  
  
" I got the chips, twizlers, gummy bears, ice cream, cookie dough, chocolate chips, popcorn and some other stuff" she said setting her load down on Tristin's bed.  
  
" You can't be serious?" he asked bewildered. " And you and your mom actually do this every Saturday?" he added.  
  
" Oh, yea, are you kidding me its tradition!" she exclaimed " I can't believe you've never done this, it's the best. By tomorrow morning you'll have gained at least 2 pounds, have a major headache, and if you do it right wont remember much either!" she said, the last comment as a joke.  
  
" Alright well far be it from me to judge the Gilmore ways" he said throwing his hand up in defeat. " Let the fun begin" he proclaimed.  
  
" Did you find the movies?" she asked, eyes beaming.  
  
" Yea, but we'll definitely have to talk about your taste later on" he regretted to inform her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4:53 a.m; the clock read. Both Tristin and Rory were propped up at the head of his bed. They had finished the movies and were now watching TV. They were laughing, and truly having a good time. Much of this due to lack of sleep. They would flip back and forth between old TV shows and Info- commercials. Tristin would handle the impressions and had already done about 10  
  
"Wow, better watch out and hope Lorelai doesn't find out about your impressions" Rory managed to get out after catching her breath from the last one.  
  
" Yea why is that?" he asked.  
  
" Last time she challenged me to a contest and she's very competitive" Rory remembered.  
  
This only made Tristin more curious about Rory's life. Everything about her and her town was a mystery to him, and he was dieing to know more.  
  
" Wait so what impressions have you done?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, well.I can't speak of any impressions part of the contest you see, Loser must never try or do impressions again nor challenge winner and had to buy coffee for 1 month" Rory said faking shame. She really just didn't want to embarrass herself, although her and Lorelai actually did have a contest.  
  
Tristin just laughed, he wasn't sure if she was making it up or they actually had a contest. Either way he was game  
  
" Oh yea, well tell Lorelai I'm game" he joked.  
  
" Alright, but I have to warn you..the last man who challenged my mother. He didn't end up so well" Rory said sadly "may he rest in peace" she ended.  
  
Tristin face was priceless, which only made Rory's laughter impossible to suppress. Once she started laughing he then eased up and did the same and it took them a while to contain themselves. Tristin wasn't embarrassed or shy about anything and making her laugh only added to his joy.  
  
" I on the other hand have managed the info-commercial title" she declared proudly.  
  
For the next 15 minutes she repeated every commercial that came on. You'd think that all this would make them tired but no they were wired buy now and ready to go. That mentality only lasted for about the next hour and then it was only a matter of time before they feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Tristin realized that Rory had passed out, he tried cleaning off the bed. He slowly got up, in order to not wake her and began putting the empty containers and wrappers in the trash.  
  
" Do you need help?" Rory murmured, barley conscious.  
  
" No, go back to sleep" he whispered gently.  
  
After it looked like Rory had gone back to sleep and the bed was cleared he turned off the TV. * Okay DuGray, now what? Are you supposed to sleep in your own bed taking the chance Rory might flip out when she wakes up and find you two together? Or sleep on the floor like a gentleman and be uncomfortable?* he silently asked himself.  
  
Tristin slowly lifted the cover and climbed in the other side of Rory, careful not to wake her. He knew she would probably flip out on him later, but now was different. She was asleep and he could admire her up close, and it's not like he could help but gravitate towards her.  
  
He propped himself up on one arm and just watched her. She was breathing steadily, unlike him, and looked so peaceful and content. He admired her small frame and flowing hair. She was gorgeous and he couldn't wait to wake up to her in the morning, something that would probably only happen once.  
  
Tristin scooted closer and began to run his hand along her arm. Touching her sent chills down his spine. He then took his arm from underneath him and laid down flat on his back. Ready to go to sleep he rested both hands behind his head and closer his eyes.  
  
This had finally given Rory the chance to open her eyes. She didn't want to move and give herself away, that in fact she hadn't been sleep. She felt his eyes staring at her, and when he touched her it was like electricity.  
  
Knowing Tristin he's been with a lot of other girls and if Rory had to guess he would usually not sleep in the same bed without doing anything. * Unless what if he really liked me* she thought. Maybe the bad-ass Tristin Rory knew at school had a softer side, one she could get used too.  
  
She waited a couple more minutes and shifted, which got his attention. Once she knew he was watching her she lightly rolled over and her head landed on his shoulder. The warmth and comfort of his body amazed her, and Rory wasn't nervous of scared this time. In fact she planned on staying near him all night.  
  
Tristin was shocked at first Rory was sleeping on his shoulder. He thought about how maybe she was doing it unknowingly and she didn't mean too. Or maybe it was just natural and she just felt right next to him. Either way he'd find out in the morning.  
  
He gently uncurled his arms to make her more comfortable and leaned his head closer to hers.  
  
Rory could feel his breathing getting faster, and was trying not to smile. Once it began to slow down she felt his lips lingering over her forehead, he gave her a light kiss and then rested his head comfortably on his pillow. The guy she was used to is the one who slams girls against lockers for daily make-out sessions, so where was this light, sensual kiss coming from? * God he had nice lips* she thought relaxing even more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Tristin awoke they were still in the same position as before. Rory's head was still on his shoulder except this time the hand of the arm she was laying on had gotten a hold of Tristin's and were tangled together, her other hand was rested on his chest mildly gripping the fabric. Added to that arrangement Rory was rolled up like a ball against his body.  
  
This only made Tristin smirk and close his eyes hoping to never have to wake up. Having Rory by his side just felt so right, she was the perfect mixture of sweet and sexy. And she fit like a mold against his body, it was perfect.  
  
Now all he needed to find out was if this position was an accident or more intentional? 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Hey thanks so much for the positive reviews! I'm sorry its been over a week since I updated, but school is crazy and I've been writing a speech and some papers, boring I know. I would like to say I'm giving you guys a good chapter but I don't think so. I'm not good at writing the bantering between the characters and I really didn't know where to take this chapter, it's the kind of one you need to get to all the good stuff. So let me know what you think, and sorry if it sucks, I promise to make it better next time! I'm having major writers block too, I think I might have an idea of where to go now but it could change. So anyone got any? As always if your going to take the time to read it ya might as well review it! Help me get my goal on reviews!!! As for a comment about my writing- I apologize that you find my grammar and mistakes distracting. I know I suck at spelling and stuff, but I just do this to have fun, but I will try to do a better job. ~ * ~ * Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (obviously!!) ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rory was sleeping peacefully, but the light that was pouring into the room was tugging on her eyelids. She tried to ignore it and continue her dream, cuddling up to the warmth of the bed. It was no use the light had made its way to Rory and was prying her eyes open. She squinted at first, then winced at the pain the strong light brought her head. She closed her eyes and re-opened them finally gaining better vision, but way too comfortable to move.  
  
Tristin noticed she was finally awake and waited for a reaction, but got nothing.  
  
" Are you awake?" he asked quietly.  
  
Doubting his observation he whispered it quietly careful not to wake her if she was still sleeping.  
  
" Yea are you awake?" she asked.  
  
Then realizing her question after it left her mouth, she scolded herself for asking something that stupid.  
  
" Damn you got me, what gave it away? The fact I was talking?" he asked amused.  
  
" Well you could just be one of those people who talks in their sleep" she pointed out laughing.  
  
Rory shifted herself to the head of the bed propping herself on the pillows and pulling the covers closer to her. She was now watching Tristin who was sitting up and rubbing his hand through his hair.  
  
" Highly possible but doubtful, I guess you would know though?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Rory dismissed his last comment, it was way to early for that. He annoyed her slightly, but she just trusted he was joking. Rory just rolled her eyes and scooted further up, fully against the wall this time.  
  
" Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
She hadn't really looked that surprised when she woke up seeing Tristin next to her, normal in fact. So he asked the question hinting more at their arrangement rather then sleep quality.  
  
" Yea, great actually" she said with a smile.  
  
Picking up on what Tristin was getting at, she remembered last night. How he had been sweet, kind, funny, but most importantly the end of the night. When he thought she was sleeping, that's what brought a smile to her face and butterflies to her stomach.  
  
Tristin was happy at her answer, it didn't answer all his questions but it was a start.  
  
"So your finally admitting I'm a god in bed?" he asked with a cocky tone in his voice.  
  
Tristin had gotten up and was stretching his arms out.  
  
" The only way you will ever be considered a god to me DuGray, is if you bring me coffee every time I see you" she said in response.  
  
" Oh Mary, don't worry you'll come to your senses eventually and realize that you want me" he said smugly.  
  
" The only thing I want from you right now is your sweatshirt, I'm freezing" she declared.  
  
He obliged and took off his sweatshirt tossing it over to Rory. She put it on and immediately felt warmth. It was big on her of course, but it was so comfortable. It smelled like him, or whatever cologne he had on, a smell she very much liked.  
  
" What's on your shirt?" she asked noticing the name.  
  
"It's just the name of the band I'm in" he said looking down.  
  
Rory had no idea he was in a band, but it shouldn't surprise her she was finding out all sorts of new things about Tristin.  
  
"So you do most of your advertising in bed?" she asked accusingly.  
  
" Funny Mary, but no actually I don't, Common lets go" he ordered.  
  
" Go where?" she protested.  
  
" I'm making you breakfast" he responded, extending his hand.  
  
" Your making me breakfast" she said in disbelief " this I have to see"  
  
She jumped out the bed and grabbed a hold of his hand.  
  
Tristin immediately felt a spark at her touch and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Rory tried to ignore it but she couldn't help it. She could feel something too and it was different from what it was with Dean, but not necessarily a bad different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast had gone well and Tristin proved to be an amazing cook! They talked about things ranging from friends, politics, environment, college, Stars Hallow, family, and everything in between. Rory made sure to give him a hard time about something so she insisted that the eggs be separated from the pancakes, so her food wouldn't stare at her. Something she picked up from Lorelai that aggravated Luke endlessly. She also made sure that the coffee supply never ran low and always had a cup in hand.  
  
After breakfast she decided to take a shower and then call Lorelai, she was feeling much better and in the mood to work things out.  
  
Upon entering her room she noticed many bags covering the bed. Walking over slowly the confusion began to drift away. She realized Tristin wasn't kidding when he said he'd have the maid bring her some clothes. She curiously poked around and was amazed at what she found, there must have been $1000 easily worth of stuff on her bed. Everything from boots, sneakers, jeans, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters, skirts, slippers, and much much more.  
  
She was speechless and wondered when he had the time to arrange everything?  
  
She just stood there smiling and shaking her head " Unbelievable" she said to no one but herself.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After her shower she put on some of her new clothes and called Lorelai. They had spent the first half of the conversation working out the fight: crying, apologizing, and voicing their concerns. Once all that stuff was out of the way the second half began.  
  
" So your at Tristin's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
" That would be correct" Rory stated simply.  
  
" Um..okay, where talking about the same guy her right? Evil one, Satan, ..."  
  
Rory interrupted " Yes that's the one, but he's not that bad"  
  
" Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"  
  
" Mom" she scolded  
  
" Alright, its just a little hard to believe that your at Tristin's formally know as Evil One's house"  
  
" I know, but he's actually kind of different outside Chilton" she told her mom reassuringly.  
  
" Well alright if you say so" Lorelai doubted it " So is he hot?"  
  
" Mom!" she yelled  
  
" What I'm not allowed to ask if the guy my daughter just spent the night with is hot?" she protested.  
  
" Well I wouldn't know, I don't think of him that way" she lied.  
  
Lorelai knew she was holding out but decided to get her to admit it later on.  
  
" Well what did you guys do last night?" the older Gilmore asked.  
  
Rory went on telling her about the movie night and the kitchen that was a goldmine for this type of activity. Lorelai just went with the story and was surprised to hear that Tristin held up well to a Gilmore Girl night.  
  
".. then this morning he made breakfast and when I came back up to take a shower he arranged a mini-wardrobe for me" Rory added.  
  
Lorelai wanted detail about every piece of clothing and mentally put outfits together in her head, hoping Rory would bring them home. They continued on laughing and telling stories of their weekend so far, getting along just like usual.  
  
" So mom can I ask you a question?"  
  
" Yes I am secretly dating Marilyn Manson" she joked.  
  
" well besides that" Rory teased " Why did Luke answer the phone when I called earlier?" she asked remembering the time in question.  
  
" Um.. What are you talking about?" Lorelai tried to play dumb.  
  
" You know exactly what I'm talking about missy" Rory demanded.  
  
" Well you see the ..Coffee maker was broken, so he came and fixed it" she said shutting her eyes and praying the excuse would work.  
  
" Funny seeing as though we fixed it last week" she cornered her mother "Gilmore rule #2- states no with holding information from another"  
  
" Gilmore Rule #3- states if other needs to know then you shall inform them, so is not important I don't need to inform you" Lorelai said as a matter afactly.  
  
" Gilmore Rule #4- states if it involves a man over the house all information must be shared!" Rory reminded her mother.  
  
Lorelai was getting the sense she was losing, but she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
" Gilmore Rule #5- states Rory has to admit she thinks Tristin is hot!" Lorelai accused trying to change the subject.  
  
" That's not a rule!"  
  
" Damn" she was caught " Well, Gilmore Rule #1- all serious topics must be discussed over coffee" she said proudly.  
  
"Fine, but this conversation isn't over" Rory declared  
  
" That's right I still need to find out how hot you think Tristin is" Lorelai comment knowingly aggravating Rory.  
  
" I don't think he's hot, for the last time!" she argued.  
  
" Ah Ha, you did check him out, you think he's hot, I knew it" she said knowingly.  
  
" What are you talking about..No" Rory lied, Lorelai could always get tings out of her.  
  
"Fine, but this conversation isn't over" Lorelai said remembering her daughters words " So when are you coming home? Do you need me to come pick you up?"  
  
Rory thought for a moment how to put this to her mother  
  
" Well, actually.."  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, this chapter is kind of korny, and I don't blame ya if you don't like it. I just felt like getting it out of the way because I have testing all this week, but you definitely don't want to miss the next one. As promised there will be TROY action, and it is a must read!!!!!! Anyway I'm almost at my 50 yay!! As always if your going to take the time to read it ya might as well review it, thanks. By the way I really didn't proof read this one, sorry. ~ * ~ * Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah.. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked confused  
  
" I was thinking about staying.. a little longer" she said biting her lip and squinting her eyes, just waiting for her mothers reaction.  
  
Rory had gotten off the bed and was meandering around her fairy room. She was admiring the murals yet again and tracing the objects with her fingers. Anything to distract her from what her mothers reaction could be.  
  
" Well babe, I'm leaving to pick Sookie up at 3, we have a business seminar for the Inn. So what time were you thinking? If you wanted we could eat at Luke's and grab some coffee before I go? Because I wont be home till Tuesday night." Lorelai confirmed.  
  
"Well, the thing is. I was kind of thinking that I would actually stay here for a little while" she said hesitantly.  
  
Rory had only thought about staying since this morning, she hadn't exactly thought it through or asked herself why, but she just wanted to stay.  
  
" Oh" Lorelai mumbled still a bit confused  
  
" Yea..I know what you're probably thinking but Chilton gave us off till Tuesday. And Tristin's all alone in this house with no one around, and he was really nice to me. So what would be the point of me coming home to an empty house too" she said convincingly.  
  
" That's fine Ror if you want to stay, but who exactly are you trying to convince here?" she said in her motherly tone.  
  
*Good question* Rory thought. She let out a sigh and slid down the wall landing on the nice white carpet.  
  
Lorelai could detect her daughters frustration and decided to just let it go.  
  
" Look how about you just have some fun with whatever you two are doing and I'll call you back at 1 and we'll talk again" she offered " I have to go get ready anyway so, let the packing crisis begin!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Rory laughed lightly and shook her head " Yea that sounds good"  
  
"Alrighty, but you know you could just come home now and get me coffee, Luke only gives it to you!" she said pleading.  
  
" Well I think there's a couple things Luke could give you too" Rory said laughing with a smile upon her face.  
  
"Oh, spawn of mine, get your mind outta the gutter" Lorelai demanded.  
  
" Alright Alright, I'll talk to you later then, go pack"  
  
" Bye love you" they both said together, then hanging up.  
  
Rory just laughed at the fact that her mom and Luke still hadn't gotten it together, everyone knew it was long over due. She felt much better though; Lorelai always did that for her and could lighten any situation with a joke. She just couldn't imagine how anyone could be so blind when the person they were meant to be with was right in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Knock, Knock'  
  
" Yea ?" Rory called.  
  
Tristin opened the door peaking his head in and then fully coming in when he didn't see her. He was freshly showered and clothed, wearing some blue jeans and a baby blue sweater. His blond hair was spiked and he had just put a new coat of cologne on.  
  
Rory leaned over from the hidden corner in the wall and saw Tristin, she then got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, wow nice to see you out of Chilton clothes" she commented.  
  
" Is it everything you've every imagined?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
" Well it's not exactly like the orange jumpsuit I had imagined but, oh well" she said jokingly.  
  
He just laughed and admired Rory " Well you don't look too bad either"  
  
Rory all the sudden felt insecure and shy, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
"Tristin.the clothes are amazing, thank you so much! I insist on paying you back."  
  
"No, the clothes were a gift you'll do no such thing, and besides you look good in them"  
  
This made Rory blush slightly " Thank you" she said.  
  
" So everything cool with your mom?" he asked motioning towards the phone in her hand.  
  
" Oh yea, everything is fine. I mean she was a little worried but it's all worked out," she said reassuringly.  
  
" That's good, so did you want the grand tour before you leave?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Um, sure.why not"  
  
Rory had purposely left out her recent plan to stay, she wasn't sure if he would be okay with it and things were going so well. She just wanted to wait a while until she made her decision and she had about 3 hours to do so.  
  
All of the sudden she closed the space between them and gave Tristin a hug "Thanks" she said over his shoulder.  
  
He was shocked but responded well by putting his hands on the small of her back " No problem" he said vaguely. Her hair smelled great, he momentarily closed his eyes and just took in everything that was going on.  
  
Rory slowly pulled away and then was frozen by his blue eyes piercing hers. They were like pools of blue sparkling water and the tide just seemed to pull you in.  
  
She took her arms off his shoulders and likewise he unwrapped his from her waist. The moment was over too soon for both of them but the awkwardness quickly rolled in.  
  
Tristin was the first to snap back " So lets go" he said leading her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had seen the Dinning Room first, which could seat about 20 people and was filled with expensive crystal classes and chandeliers. Then it was off too a very stuffy looking Family Room, the kind no one uses and the furniture is only for looks. Which was followed by a Study, complete with papers, books, and a computer, all very official. Then he showed her the library, it was filled with over a thousand books and captured her attention right away. There were two levels with books bordering the walls and couched and chairs in the main area.  
  
Rory had picked the first book that interested her and curled up on the chair reading it. Tristin stayed silent and just admired her, once she saw a book good luck to anyone to try and get her attention. He laughed softly to himself and quietly headed out the double doors, leaving her reading peacefully.  
  
Two hours had gone by and she was engrossed half way through the book when she noticed Tristin wasn't there. She grabbed a bookmark from the table and inserted it in page 539, and then she got up in search for Tristin.  
  
She really wished she had finished the tour of the house which would have made it so much easier to find her way, but unfortunately she hadn't.  
  
"May I help you Miss. Gilmore?"  
  
Rory spun around a bit startled and just clutched her book to her chest. She felt like she had been caught doing something wrong, like a little kid doing something she wasn't suppose to.  
  
"Um yes, actually I'm looking for Tris.Mr. DuGray" she corrected herself trying to seem mature.  
  
The mans face softened " Well certainly, right this way" he said guiding her with a smile.  
  
He lead her through many hall ways and rooms, finally stopping in front of two doors. "He's just in through those doors" the man motioned.  
  
"Thank you" Rory said shyly with a smile.  
  
She cautiously opened the doors and slowly went inside them. To her surprise she found a huge warehouse looking room. It was well lighted but basically a garage type of atmosphere. She walked further and saw about 10 cars, all shiny, new, and expensive looking, lining the perimeter of the room. They were all different colors and some were on platforms raising them high.  
  
She scanned the room for Tristin, and found him under a car laying on his back. Music was on and tools were pretty much everywhere.  
  
"Done you're book already?" he asked sliding out from under the car.  
  
Rory was a bit taken back because yet again was a shirtless Tristin; his sun kissed skin had some patches of grease on it's exterior but other then that he was looking pretty good. In fact Rory decided that at the moment that only added to his cuteness.  
  
"Not yet, but I thought I'd come find you" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, well by all means take a seat" he said reaching over to open the car door.  
  
It was one of those fancy convertibles with the open top and leather interior. Rory climbed in and took a seat.  
  
"So anything I can help you with?" she asked innocently.  
  
Tristin's trademark smirk came upon his face, he was very much delighted that she wanted to help even though he knew she had no idea what he was doing.  
  
He explained what he was fixing in what might as well of been another language to Rory, she was clueless for once.  
  
"Okay, how about I just hand you some stuff" she offered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me"  
  
She had continued reading her book and stopped when Tristin called for a tool, to her the arrangement was working out pretty good and they were having a good time. They would occasionally make a joke or comment on the song of the moment, but they were never bored.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, the phone" the butler interrupted.  
  
Rory contained her laughter and answered "Hello?"  
  
" Hey Miss Gilmore" Lorelai joked in an English tone.  
  
Rory laughed and then began to speak in and English accent too. This lasted for all of two minutes before both women broke down laughing. Tristin figured it was Lorelai and just watched as Rory talked on the phone, he found it very amusing even though he had no idea what was being said on the other line.  
  
"So what's the deal, are you staying or coming home?"  
  
Rory had completely forgot about her situation and what she wanted to do and just sat quietly for a moment.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll" she paused and waited for an answer to come to her but nothing did. What was she going to do?  
*~*~*~* Send some Inspirational thoughts!!! I'm in major need and I don't want to disappoint for next chapter ~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Yes, goal accomplished, I'm over 50! There was suppose to be more in this chapter but it would have been too long so it will continue to the next. I think it's getting more Troy, which is good, and there will be more to come. So as always if your going to take the time to read it ya might as well review it, you know the drill.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, but miracles happen...just not to me yet. lol  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lorelai thought for a second and realized that Tristin might be in the room with her and Rory would never let him know she wanted to stay there.  
  
"He's in the room?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Yea" Rory thought easing up and pretending that they were having a somewhat normal conversation for Tristin to hear.  
  
"I see, so let me just make this easy for you" she paused  
  
" I'm telling you to stay with Tristin because I think you want to but are too stubborn to admit it and because if he found out he would probably give you a hard time which would just inflate his ego more" she came up for air. " You haven't said anything in a while so if this is a good plan say something like I think Tristin is really hott!" Lorelai quipped.  
  
"Mom!" Rory scolded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Lorelai grinned imagining Rory's face " Now hand the phone to lover boy"  
  
"Why what are you going to say?" Rory asked skeptically.  
  
" Ah, have you no faith in your mother, the woman who went through hours and hours or labor to put you in this world. The woman who got you hooked on coffee, the woman who introduced you to Charlie and The Chocolate Factory....  
  
Rory interrupted rolling her eyes " Was this suppose to be convincing" she joked "Be nice alright?" she finished.  
  
All she got was a not so reassuring laugh from Lorelai and with that she handed the phone to Tristin who was still working on the car. He took the phone hesitantly.  
  
"Hello?" he questioned.  
  
"Alright listen up buddy, Rory is going to stay at your house a little longer."  
  
Tristin looked up in surprise and stared at Rory for a minute with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay" he agreed  
  
"I expect you to be on your best behavior and treat her right. Somehow she has begun to let up on you and even though I still don't trust you, I trust her and her judgment. Break her heart or do anything non-gentlemen like to her and I will break your legs, dig out your pretty little blue eyes, make your arms bend in ways you never thought possible and when I'm done with all that I will stuff you in a jar and put you on my mantel just to make sure I can keep my eye on you, got it?" Lorelai let out al in one breath.  
  
He looked up with fear in his eyes and all Rory could do was laugh and give a reassuring smile. She could only imagine what her mother just said.  
  
"Yes ma'am, although I'm surprised you didn't consider the whole chain saw, body bag thing" he said jokingly.  
  
Lorelai liked his wit "Nope the chain saws in police custody and I ran out of body bags, so I had to get creative" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's original I suppose" Tristin laughed " Nothing will happen and I will return her to you good as new" he promised.  
  
With that Rory smiled at his sincere tone and protectiveness *Not only does he kiss me goodnight, make me breakfast, and make awesome coffee, but he can handle a phone conversation with Lorelai , not bad * she thought smiling.  
  
He handed the phone back to Rory, it looked like he and his Mary would be spending some time together.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Oh, me, whatever do you mean? We just had some light conversation, you know music, school, movies..." Lorelai went on in her innocent voice.  
  
"Oh really, and when did chainsaws and body bags become light conversation?"  
  
Lorelai ignored her question and went right on to the rules, she had to leave soon.  
  
"Okay, no breaking and entering, no shoplifting...unless you get something that fits me too, at least three prank phone calls...preferably to grandmas house.."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Alright, I'll settle for headmaster Charleston's, and I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do but... if I didn't you wouldn't be here"  
  
"Yea I get the point, you have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine."  
  
"Alright honey, well I have to go pick up Sookie so I'll call you later tonight"  
  
"Yea, have fun. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Oh mom" she got her attention before hanging up " Thanks"  
  
Lorelai smiled she had come to the conclusion that Tristin was definitely in love with Rory, she could tell just by talking to him. And she knew that Rory was starting to develop a thing for Tristin even though she didn't want to admit it. Now all she had to do was wait for Rory to realize it.  
  
"No problem" with that they both hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had started to snow soon after their conversation with Lorelai. Tristin was at his happiest he had been all day, but tried to hide it and act like it was no big deal. Rory was finally relaxed a decision had been made, but was unsure of what would happen next.  
  
They were both back in the house and staring out a huge window, watching the snow fall. The day had gone by quickly and it was now around 7 p.m.  
  
"Get some warm clothes on" Rory demanded.  
  
He followed her upstairs a bit confused "May I ask why?"  
  
"No you may not" Rory said lightly.  
  
She herself was headed upstairs to put on some warm clothes and get ready to go out side.  
  
Tristin just followed and did what she asked, but he didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They had been out playing in the snow for an hour now and it was getting darker.  
  
" What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Making a snow angel" she said laying down and waving her arms and legs in the snow.  
  
"Yea, common try it" she said motioning for him to lay next to her.  
  
He did as asked and made a very manly snow angle by his standards. He felt a bit ridiculous but was having fun and Rory was right there by his side.  
  
*Ring...ring...ring* Tristin's cell phone went off.  
  
Rory wandered around his great big backyard and let him have his privacy.  
  
"Hey man"  
  
"Ben, what's up dude?" he asked casually.  
  
" A bunch of us are getting together for a party or something you up for it?" he asked sure that Tristin was up for any kind of party.  
  
"Ah, no I can't man, got company"  
  
"Really, well that's cool just bring her along" he said assuming it was a girl.  
  
"Well, I think we're gonna chill her instead thanks for the invite though" Tristin declined.  
  
"Alright, well who's over?" Ben asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Just Rory and me"  
  
"Rory... you gotta be shitting me, well way to go man it's about time" he praised.  
  
" No it's not like that man, but look I've got to go, so how about I catch up with you guys later this weekend"  
  
"Yea, see ya later" and they both hung up.  
  
Tristin turned his phone off and stuffed it back in his pocket. While he was doing this a ball of snow hit him in the back and al he could hear was Rory's laughter.  
  
"Gilmore, I know you didn't just do that"  
  
"Oh really, and what if I did DuGray" she asked challenging him.  
  
"Well then I guess" he paused picking up a chunk of snow "this means war" he said smirking and throwing it at her.  
  
Snowball War part 2 is coming up next...!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really appreciated the awesome reviews; they truly make my day good or bad. I tried to make the snowball fight part 2 really good, but you be the judge if its good or not. As always if your going to take the time to read it you might as well review it! Please, I've had a bad week and I need some good thoughts!!!!!! ~ * ~ * Disclaimer: I own nothing but and obsession for Troy stories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The snowball lightly brushed her leg, for she had moved quickly to one side.  
  
"That's all you got DuGray?" she asked unaffected.  
  
He laughed slightly at her wit "No I'm just warming up" he declared.  
  
"Well you might want to hurry up, the snow will melt by the time you hit me" she said sarcastically laughing. Bending down she got a chunk of snow and dodged it in his direction.  
  
"Alright Gilmore, your asking for it. It's on!" he said making a perfect round ball and waving it in front of her face.  
  
They each started moving, curious to see what the other had in store for them. Rory watched Tristin, and when he drew his arm back she ran. He threw it before she got too far out of reach, and hit his target.  
  
Rory made another snow ball and aimed it in his direction, she threw it and then hide behind a huge tree in the backyard. Tristin received it right in the stomach, but went unfazed. He bent down packed some more snow in his hands and ran behind the tree lightly hitting Rory.  
  
This went on for a while, and the crisp air was filled with laughter and good bantering sessions.  
  
" Alright Gilmore, I've got you cornered. Now just put down the snowball!" he said playfully.  
  
Rory had one snowball left in her hand and was contemplating weather to run or throw. She decided why not do both.  
  
"In your dreams DuGray" she said smirking.  
  
She threw the snowball at him and then started running. Tristin caught it with his head and quickly ran after Rory.  
  
She went around a couple trees and made some quick lefts but this wasn't exactly her type of Saturday night activity. If it involved running, it was never her type of activity.  
  
When she began to lose her distance, Tristin grabbed her by the waist and then they gracefully tumbled to the ground.  
  
Tristin supported himself with one arm above her in order not crush her.  
  
Their laughing came to a halt when their eyes met, Tristin couldn't help but be taken away by the blue pools in her eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, one of a kind.  
  
Rory could feel her heart beating faster and faster, but she couldn't move or rather she didn't want to.  
  
Tristin moved his hand to brush a strand of her brown hair out of her face. It was like touching porcelain, absolutely beautiful.  
  
They both just stared not saying anything, it was like one of those movie moments where there's a long pause before a dramatic kiss.  
  
To definitely be continued.... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well... it's nice to say hi again and get back to writing. I took a really long break due to some writer's block, vacation, school, and family and friends stuff. To be honest I really don't know what to do from chapter 8 I have a habit of writing a story and then near the end or half way through just completely making it go back and wrecking it I think. So do they kiss or do they not kiss that is the question? (Sorry for the kornyness... it just came out) Well some reviews would be very much appreciated and very well rewarded I promise, It's good to be back!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it... but maybe just maybe someday...  
RINGRINGRING  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.  
  
"Hello child of mine, done anything illegal yet? It's been what 5 hours?" Lorelai quipped.  
  
Rory laughed just thinking all the ways she could answer that, she didn't do anything illegal but she sure did do some things Lorelai would like to know about.  
  
"Rory Gilmore... are you holding back on me?" Lorelai accused "I heard you snicker!"  
  
"What lil ol' me? I'd never do such a thang!" she muzed in a horrible southern belle accent.  
  
" You kissed him didn't you?"  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Rory asked snapping back to reality.  
  
"I didn't, but now I do. What happened, are you serious you and the hottest boy ever kissed? I was just joking but now it looks like instead of going to rent a movie I have all the nightly entertainment I need. So I need details, When? Where? Time? Oh and don't even think about holding out on me young lady, you know I live my romantic life through you" she rambled.  
  
Rory went on explaining all the details of here and Tristin's kiss. She thought back on the way he played with her hair and how their eyes locked on each other's. How instead of a spark it felt more like fireworks, a fourth of July kiss. More chemistry than she ever felt with Dean or Jess, and how Tristin made her all nervous, tingly, and excited al at once.  
  
"Whoa kid" Lorelai said after she heard all the information, it reminded her of Christopher and her as kids. "Sounds like you guys are in..." she trailed off not wanting to say anything or jinx it  
  
The girls went on for a bit longer talking about their day, especially Rory's. Lorelai was so happy for her and they both couldn't stop smiling. It also didn't mean that Rory and Tristin were all mushy and in love and all that, there were still going to be bantering sessions and they really weren't 'going out'.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory drew a blank, most things her mom said were random and unpredictable so why bother trying?  
  
"Nope, drawing a blank"  
  
"I won, you think Tristin is hott" she said in a sing song voice.  
  
"What? Uh whatever mom" she said not wanting to admit defeat.  
  
" R-o-r-y and T-r-i-s-t-i-n sitting inabigcupofcoffee k-i-s-s-i-n-g"  
  
"Sitting in a cup of coffee mom?"  
  
"Hey, I was being original.. Don't change the subject you love bird you"  
  
" Yea that's okay say what you want to your just in denial... youLukelover"  
  
Lorelai gasped and the two went on from there with the playful insults and accusations.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So I went with the kiss... I think it was best for everyone involved, don't you? Anyway tell me what ya think.  
  
O0o0o by the way there might be a hot tub scene.. but that's just a guess coming from the author (hint hint) ~ * ~ * Review and the faster the better it gets!!!! lol 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I definitely havent written anything in a long time. If anyone is still reading this.. I own you big time so THANKYOU. I'm not sure Im picking up from exactly where I left off cuz its been so long I dont even know what I was thinking then so here goes… reviews would be helpful good or bad. Sorry btw about this chapter its kinda lame I just need to get back to where I was, and I had a problem with the text so hopefully its readable.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, big surprise there.  
  
Tristin and Rory had spent all Saturday together having fun and being in the after kiss phase. They had both actually forgot about a certain project that was due by Tuesday, only two more full days left. So Rory being the studious, responsible one she was went to her room and got out her books. It had been a task in it self to clear her mind and focus let alone concentrate on the complex workings of Shakespeare.  
  
'Rory Gilmore' Tristin said standing in the doorway.  
  
'Tristin DuGray' Rory said properly, still focused on her book.  
  
'Please tell me your not doing school work on a Saturday Night?' he asked.  
  
'Well I have good news for you Tris., as it turns out you don't need glasses your vision is good' she said with a smile.  
  
'No no no, Rory dear…. This is called a break from Chilton. You don't do work on a break' he said walking over and taking away the books.  
  
'Well when do you suppose I do my work?' she protested.  
  
'Monday night, just like everyone else' he said a-matter-a-factly.  
  
He really didn't have to convince her, its not like she could get anything done anyway.  
  
'Alright, what do you suppose we do then?' she asked amused.  
  
Tristin got a very mysterious and suggestive grin on his face that Rory was not getting a good feeling about.  
  
'Well don't you think its only fair that since you picked the snowball fight outside, I should get to pick our next activity?' he ask sweetly.  
  
'Yes that probably would be fair. What are we going to do then? I'll get dressed into some warmer clothes.' She said getting up from the floor and walking towards the closet.  
  
Tristin grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him 'That wasn't exactly what I had in mind.' He said playfully.  
  
'Well what do you have in mind?' she asked a bit fearfully.  
  
'Well do you promise you wont protest, argue, or physically wound me?'  
  
'Okay not a very convincing description there, but yes I will do what you have planned.' She said having a bit of faith in him that it wasn't something really crazy or illegal.  
  
'Well then, we're going swimming. Meet you in 10 downstairs.' With that he left with nothing but the smirk upon his face.  
  
First Rory went through fear, then annoyance, the payback. There were two ways she could go about this. She could complain, find the bathing suit with the most coverage, and wear her bathrobe until he forced her in. Or she could really make him sorry for suggesting this. So she decided to do a very unlike Rory thing and went with choice number two.  
  
First she let her hair lose and ran a brush through it. Then she went to her new stash of clothes and found three options. A blue one piece, a red tankini style, or a deep plum string bikini. She contemplated for a bit then knew there was only one option.  
  
'Are you ready yet?' he called in amusement.  
  
Tristin was waiting very impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a pair of plain swimming trunks and a towel for both of them over his shoulder.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked out of view from the top of the stairs.  
  
Confused he answered 'Yea.'  
  
Rory walked down the stairs in black flip-flops, her bathing suit, and a black cover-up. She looked totally un Rory like, but was having fun. Just seeing the expression on his face was priceless.  
  
Tristin could not believe his luck. A couple of hours ago they were in the snow and had they're first kiss and now he was about to go swimming with a girl that was truly blowing him away.  
  
She wasn't through with him though. She walked past him and then turned back to look at the tall figure just staring at her.  
  
'Well are you coming or what?' she asked innocently.  
  
He followed and they both went out to the pool and hot tubs. Being winter and all they chose the indoor pools rather then the outdoor ones. So the temperature was just right.  
  
Tristin went over and turned the lights, jets, and music on. Apparently he had a romantic setting in mind, but Rory decided it would just have to wait for a bit.  
  
They both began taking of the shoes and extra clothes off and laid everything on a chair. They began walking past the pool and towards the hot tub, then Rory decided now was as good a time as any.  
  
She stopped and turned around, Tristin bumped into her and looked confused.  
  
'Ya know this was actually a very good idea.' She commented sweetly.  
  
He had barely said two words since he saw her and this was no acception. He was more captivated as ever now.  
  
Tristin trying to be his smooth self replied by saying 'I thought so'.  
  
She edged them more towards the side of the pool until they were at the edge.  
  
'Thanks' she whispered, staring into his eyes.  
  
'For what?' he asked moving in on the kiss.  
  
Rory smoothly pushed his shoulders back until he lost balance and fell backwards.  
  
'For giving me the opportunity to do that' she said smugly.  
  
Tristin came up from under the water and whipped the water out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He stood dumbfounded shaking his head and smiling.  
  
'Okay I deserved that, but arent you going to let me apologize?' he asked seriously.  
  
She bent down thinking she was going to receive a real kiss this time but all she got was water in her face. Tristin took her hand and pulled her down.  
  
By this time they were both laughing and pushing water back and forth. It hadnt exactly gone the way they both thought but the night wasnt over yet. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well I just finished it and hopefully when I upload it all the text will come out right. Anyway hope you like it cuz I haven't re-read it or anything special so here it is, tell me what you think  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine *Tear*  
  
Once the splashing got old they both happily got in the hot tub. The usual banter was still going on and Tristan was still being his charming self.  
  
"So what do you suppose we do now?" Rory asked  
  
"Well I could think of a few things" he commented suggestively, his smirking playing upon his face.  
  
"Oh really, did you have someone in mind?" she asked innocently.  
  
Tristan moved in closer and was about to move in on the kiss but all the sudden it got dark.  
  
"Hold that thought, I think the power just went out" she said reluctantly  
  
The both safely made their way out of the hot tub and into the house. Tristan lead them to a emergency box which had the house's one and only flashlight. Hand in hand they both walked upstairs and Tristan dropped Rory off at her room.  
  
"I'm going to check the power box(is that what you call those things?) and see if I can fix this" he said reassuringly.  
  
"Okay"  
  
She used this time alone to change into some comfy pajamas and try and wash her face in the dark. Of course during the process she managed to walk in to everything that would leave a bruise.  
  
"Ror ?" Tristan called  
  
"Yea, come in"  
  
"Well looks like we'll just have to wait till morning and get this all fixed, you okay with that?" he asked  
  
"Yea, no problem, there's just one thing. The heat went out and I'm kinda freezing here , can I borrow a sweatshirt?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Rory followed him back to his room, which was becoming more and more familiar. He went into the bathroom to get changed while she went through the closet. She found a very comfortable navy blue lacrosse one that was only a little baggy on her.  
  
" So what do you want to do now?" he asked.  
  
"Well do you have any board games?"  
  
"Clue and Twister is about it"  
  
"Twister?" she questioned "Never mind I don't even want to know, I'll go with Clue"  
  
"You got it"  
  
The game lasted for about a half hour and after that they were both too tiered to do anything else. Once they cleaned up Tristan went to go check the power box again. When he returned with still no luck he found Rory curled up on the floor. He bent down slowly and and softly whispered in her ear.  
  
" Common lets get you into bed"  
  
Barely conscience Rory was still witty "I have the feeling you've said that one before"  
  
He just smiled and started towards the door with Rory hanging off his right side.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked vaguely  
  
"To your room"  
  
"Can I sleep in here?"  
  
Tristan obviously taken back had no way to react but a joke of course.  
  
"Why did that Clue game give you nightmares?" he said smirking.  
  
"Real cute" she said yawning  
  
"Yea I thought so" he said in his cocky voice  
  
Rory fell into her usual side and Tristan covered her up.  
  
"Now I now its hard to resist me but your going to have to contain yourself okay?" he said also yawning  
  
"Oh yea, I'll do that" Rory said sarcastically  
  
They both feel asleep but almost naturally turned to the middle huddled up. 


End file.
